Chameleon
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: Moonlight drowns out all, but the brightest stars... But what happens if a star is hidden? What if it is dulled by fate? What if it is dimmed by force? Their brightest star had been lost... could it be found? !Rating may change!
1. Prologue - Star-Born

_..._

 _Chameleon_

 _Prologue - Star-born_

 _Moonlight drowns out all, but the brightest stars. - J.R.R. Tolkien_

 _{:.||.:}_

 _His breaths came haggard but silent as he moved swiftly and silently through the trees. A shadow against the starlight. Not even the ancient beings in which he moved recognised his aura. Even now, he could hear them calling out to him. Overjoyed that a star-born, once again graced their boughs, though they knew not which one._

 _His ears twitched as they picked up voices almost ten leagues into the forest and he stopped to balance on a top branch of a withering elm. Several persons had intruded into his territory, and were chatting happily amongst themselves; under the illusion that they were safe. His eyes caught the glow of a fire through the trees, about half an hour away from his position. He turned from his perch and took off towards the disturbance; his elongated canines visible beneath his top, colourless lip._


	2. Chapter One - Many Goodbyes

...

Chameleon

Chapter One - Many Goodbyes

...

 **[:]:-:[:]**

"Keep each other safe." The tall, dark haired elf said softly as he hugged each of his sons.

"Always ada." The youngest of the three replied. The small group were collected in the safety of the elven lord's office, away from the prying eyes of the crowd that had gathered to see them off.

"My lord Elrond, you have my word that no harm will come to them." An elegant, grey eyed elf reassured, stepping forwards to grip the forearm of his master in a traditional, warrior salutation. He was dressed in the Imladris colours of bronze and blue and his long, golden hair tumbled down his back in curls, almost touching the floor. It was swept back from his face by two small warrior braids, situated behind his pointed ears. His eyes were steely and reassuring and they held the knowledge of a soul that had seen more than one lifetime.

"As long as you are with them mellon-nín, I have no doubt." Elrond replied. He looked down at his three sons and a great sadness filled his heart. The reason for the gathering was not a happy one. It was a final goodbye before the four elves would set off on a pilgrimage to honour one of their closest friends.

Even after the many years had passed and the grief had lessened somewhat, the amount of hope that the trio held, for the lost prince's return had never dwindled. It is to say that with the receding of the grief had come the burning flame of hope.

"Estel." The lord whispered, again to his youngest son. "Whatever you find, whatever the outcome of this quest, promise me something."

"Anything ada." The youngling replied.

"Promise me that you will come home."

"Oh ada." Estel breathed, rushing forwards to wrap his arms around the elven lord. "I will always come back to you. You have my word in the name of Yavanna, I will return home."

"Thank you Estel." Elrond said, pulling back and nodding at his youngest child.

"We will make sure he returns ada." His eldest son spoke, stepping forwards. Elrond turned to gaze upon the pair of twins, who made up the other half of the group. So alike they were in looks; that to any stranger they could have each been mistaken for the other. The elven lord could see their mother's features in their lips and nose, but their hair; straight and dark, and their piercing grey eyes were mirrored in his own looks.

"I know ion-nín. I just wanted to be sure that Estel knew he was to return. Leave now and have safe passage through the mountains. I will be watching over you." The group glanced at the lord's right hand, where they knew one of the three elven rings of power rested upon his forefinger. "You must leave now if you are to make the mountains before sundown." Elrond urged, stepping forwards to open his office door.

"I will ready the horses." The blonde elf sighed, trooping out of the safety of the room, nodding to Elrond as he went.

"See you soon ada." Estel said, hugging his father and rushing off down the hallway to help with the preparations.

"Keep him safe." The elven lord whispered to the twins. "Bring him back to me. I fear what you may find upon this outing. _If_ the Thranduilion did survive, there is no telling what may have become of him since. Be cautious."

"You have our word ada." The youngest of the twins said. "We have already talked about the possibilities that may have befallen the prince. We are ready to do this."

"Hannon le." Elrond replied with a nod. The twins, each gripped one of his shoulders and nodded to him, before following their brother's footsteps, and out into the courtyard.


	3. Chapter Two - Informant

**...**

 **Chameleon**

 **Chapter Two - Informant**

 **...**

 **[.\:/.]**

" **What word from the forest?" The tall, cloaked man asked, his booming voice echoing up into the tower.**

" **Not much my lord." The reply came.**

" **Sightings?"**

" **Nothing of note my lord however, the killings have been increasing in frequency… There are whispers my lord."**

" **Go on." A slight pause ensued as the informant weighed how much knowledge to share.**

" **Spiders have spoken of a shadow that moves within the trees." He started. "A deadly creature that moves in the dark. It has been given many names, Morchant,** _ **Cúthalion, Agarwaen...**_ **"**

" **Any particular reason these names are elven?"**

" **That is the concern my lord. The rumours say that this being is an elf. A shaft was pulled from one of our brothers and it is clearly elven in origin."**

" **The green child?"**

" **That is the conclusion my lord." Silence echoed in the tower, this new information taking it's time to sink in.**

" **We must not be too hasty to act upon this. Tell your brothers to bide their time. Keep a track of any movements within the forest and set a guard on Dol Guldur. We must protect the stronghold at any cost."**

" **Yes my lord Saruman. We will do the master's bidding." The informant bowed their head and turned to leave the tower.**

" **So the green child may still be alive." The wizard muttered, turning to his books and opening a tome on the bloodlines of the woodland elves. "You didn't escape without cost though, did you young Thranduilion?"**

Translations

Morchant – Shadow

Cúthalion – Strong Bow

Agarwaen – Bloodstained


	4. Chapter Three - Eglain

_..._

 _Chameleon_

 _Chapter Three - Eglain_

 _..._

 _{:.||.:}_

 _Perched on a thin branch of a young elm, he rested his head against the trunk. When was the last time he had eaten? When was the last time he had slept? How long had he been gone from his family? Where was his family? Sadness had long set deep in his heart but it was masked by a barely controlled rage. He was feral, he was Eglain and he was a kin slayer._

 _A movement caught his ears and his head shot up from where it rested against the bark. Spiders. The rage set in… It clouded his vision and before he knew what he was doing he was already halfway to the nest. He drew out his hand crafted, twin knives and descended upon the eight legged creatures. Slashing and hacking away at their limbs, his rage grew. His dark purple aura brightened as he lost all control of his movements. Slash, hack, slice… Slash, hack, slice… His movements had become a deadly dance. Black blood covered the ground and the trees, as heads were hewn from bodies and entrails spilled from sliced guts. He was deadly, he was feral… he was Eglain._

 _It was many hours later that his aura once again dimmed and he stood in the middle of a pile of burnt corpses. He growled, his top lip curling, exposing his long canines. His short, silver hair glinted in the starlight and his colourless eyes roamed the clearing. He crouched, before leaping into the boughs of an ancient oak. He set off in what seemed like a random direction. His breaths came haggard but silent as he moved swiftly and silently through the trees. A shadow against the starlight._

 **Translations**

 **Eglain – Forsaken One**


	5. Chapter Four - Unaware

...

Chameleon

Chapter Four - Unaware

...

 **[:]:-:[:]**

The many days travelling had left the small group weary and their hearts were gladdened when they touched on the edge of the Mirkwood forest. Elrond had stressed that they were not to near the halls of the king. After the loss of the prince, Thranduil had abandoned all reason and any who were found in the forest, who shouldn't have been there, were instantly thrown into the kingdom cells.

As the trees grew thicker, the group stopped to make camp. The twins were left to collect firewood as Glorfindel and Estel readied the tents and tended to the horses. An hour later, the three elves and the man were sat, chatting merrily around the fire, unaware of the fact that they were being watched from the canopy above them.

"Do you think we will find him?" Estel asked quietly, interrupting a small argument between the two twins. Silence descended upon the group and Elladan and Elrohir looked nervously at one another.

"Estel…" Elrohir started, breaking off when he realised he did not have the words to soothe his younger brother.

"I think we should be prepared for a long hunt little brother." Elladan stepped in, refusing to sugar coat the situation they had found themselves in. "Even if we do find him… Estel, orcs roam these parts of the forest and there is a possibility that, even if Legolas _did_ escape… It wouldn't have been without consequences."

"You think he may have been turned?" Estel whispered.

"Not completely." Elladan replied. "Legolas is strong and pure. He would have resisted with every ounce of his being. Nevertheless, he may be damaged. Either way, he will not be the same elf that you remember." Estel nodded reluctantly before lying down on his bedroll and turning away from the rest of the group, falling asleep without another word to his brothers.

"You think the young prince is a half-orc?" Glorfindel asked the twins, once Estel's snores reached their ears.

"We have considered the possibility. Amongst others." Elrohir said quietly. "However, it seems the most likely situation. If Legolas were still alive, he would not have endured two years in an orc pack without some form of mutilation."

"Do you think he is still alive?" The golden haired elf asked.

"In my heart yes." Elladan whispered. "I feel his aura as if it was right here with me now… However, my head tells me to see reason. It is extremely unlikely that even Legolas could have survived this long." The conversation was cut short be a rustling in the trees above them. In seconds Elrohir had his bow aimed and Elladan and Glorfindel had drawn their swords but none of them could spot the cause of the disturbance. Passing it off as squirrels the three returned to their bed rolls and soon followed Estel into the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter Five - Squirrels

_..._

 _Chameleon_

 _Chapter Five - Squirrels_

 _..._

 _{:.||.:}_

 _He turned from his perch and took off towards the disturbance; his elongated canines visible beneath his top, colourless lip. He passed swiftly and soundlessly through the trees, reaching the small camp in just under half an hour. He settled himself in an elder tree and tuned his eyes and ears to the conversation being held._

" _You think the young prince is a half-orc?" A voice asked, laced with a mixture of concern and curiosity. He moved forwards in his tree to try and get a better view of the figures around the fire, however several, thick branches obscured his view._

" _We have considered the possibility. Amongst others." Another voice replied. This one was definitely younger, but laced with no less anxiety. "However, it seems the most likely situation. If Legolas were still alive, he would not have endured two years in an orc pack without some form of mutilation." Legolas… that was a name. Greenleaf. Legolas was Greenleaf. He was Greenleaf… He was Legolas. How could he have forgotten his own name? He brushed a hand through his short hair before rubbing the now rounded tips of his ears. Mutilation. He was mutilated and he was Legolas…_

" _Do you think he is still alive?" The first voice asked, breaking him out of his stupor._

" _In my heart yes." Another voice answered. This one was so similar to the second voice that he could have mistaken it to be the same person. However, he had known the twins since he was an elfling… Twins… The twins were down there! "I feel his aura as if it was right here with me now…" He wanted to shout out to Elladan. He wanted to tell him that he was here, but he couldn't… and not for the first time, he cursed the monsters for what they had done to him. "However, my head tells me to see reason. It is extremely unlikely that even Legolas could have survived this long."_

 _He turned and fled. His flight through the trees was hasty and anything but silent but he had to get away from that place. The twins were here! In Mirkwood! Who was with them? Was it Estel? Was Estel with them and he had been too shaken to try and decipher the first voice he had heard? What was he going to do? Should he reveal himself to them?_

 _After an hour of bolting through the leaves Legolas came to a stop, collapsing onto a wide oaken branch and pressing himself into the trunk, curling up and hugging his knees to his chest. He was Legolas. He was a prince. He had family. His family was here. Elladan and Elrohir and possibly Estel also. How could he have forgotten?_

 _He looked up at a slight rustling next to him and he couldn't help but smile at the small, furry creature that had curled up next to him. He reached out to brush the squirrel's red fur, stopping as he looked down at his right hand… An eye, burnt into the soft flesh of his palm, forever gazing upwards towards him. Healed over but still… unnatural. He lifted the squirrel towards him and curled himself around it, seeking comfort from his new, small friend._


	7. Chapter Six - Elf-Bonds

**[:]:-:[:]**

The morning sun broke through the small gaps between the trees and Estel blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up and saw the twins still slumbering in their bed rolls. Glorfindel however, was awake and cooking breakfast over an already hot fire pit. The birds were only just starting to sing in the trees above them and Estel knew that it must still have been very early.

"Breakfast won't be long." Glorfindel said softly, trying not to wake the twins. "Then we should get going if we are to reach the site before lunch."

"I want to stay in the area a while." The young man whispered. "If Legolas is out here, we shouldn't move around so much or we could miss him. If we stay in certain spots for longer periods, we have a better chance of finding him. There is an old barracks not so far from here. I think, if anywhere, he would go there for shelter."

"Estel…" Glorfindel started.

"Please Glorfindel. I know that you don't think we'll find him. I know that you have given up on any chance that he might still be alive, but I haven't given up hope. He named me elf friend, we have a bond and that bond only breaks in death. If he had died I would have felt _something_." The twins had woken up through his small rant and were looking at him with large grey eyes. They looked a mixture of sad and weary and this did not help his growing anger. "I will find Legolas." He said stubbornly and surely. "Whether that takes me a few days, or a few years. I cannot, I _will not_ give up on him." With that, he got to his feet, collected his sword and disappeared off into the surrounding trees.

"Estel, where are you going?" Elrohir called out to his younger brother as he scrambled out of his bed roll. "It's not safe to be out alone."

"I'm going for firewood." The young man shouted back. "And I _want_ to be alone." He added turning around and shooting his brothers a dangerous look. Elrohir sat back down and watched nervously as his younger brother disappeared.

"He'll be okay 'Ro." Elladan whispered, gripping the top of his twin's arm. "We'll know if something happens to him and he won't wander off to far."

"He's right though." Glorfindel responded, turning back to his cooking. "If Legolas was dead he would know. Elf friend connections are very similar to family connections. It is the same as if something happened to either of you. The other would know. Legolas is also part wood-elf and has a stronger connection to everything around him. He has to be alive or Estel wouldn't be as sure about the prince's survival. He also requested that we should stay in the area and I think that we should at least spend another couple of days here."

"You think that the connection is drawing them together? Do you think that Legolas would come to us?" Elladan asked.

"Who's to say that he hasn't already been here?" Glorfindel asked. "If Estel feels that we should stay here then maybe it is a good idea. I think we just have to follow his instincts on this one."


End file.
